Remember me
by Kittenbunny
Summary: What would you exchange for immortality? A young woman suffers immeasurable consequences when she trades her memories for more time.


Chapter 1

The terrors pulled me under deeper than before. The pain was intense as their claws dug deeper into my skin and I wondered if I could really drown this time. I didn't fight, there was no reason. Or was there? The alarm sounded near my head and I shifted painfully as I was thrown into consciousness as though thrown into a brick wall.

Pen in hand, timer reset, I started again. Something was gone, another one, far away. Rolling over I let the blanket slip from my skin and tapped the tile with my toes. Time? sliding my device, I fidgeted with the buttons aimlessly and dreaded looking at the LCD screen. My eyes hurt, I couldn't. So, I pushed it away and slid to the floor.

The tile was cool as always and there was no one in the room save me and my reflection in the mirror I thoughtlessly put on the ground. I don't know how long I sat there. I don't know what went through my mind, in my eyes were my only salvation, the only thing that I could put aimless hope into, for the sanity I wished to regain. The alarm sounded again and I pitched, more aware this time than the last. Strangely my mind slowed as I raised to begin the day and an idea whisked pass the forefront and disappeared as quickly…immortality.

Sauntering off into the bathroom to shower. The chain fell to the ground and I stood there questioning its existence. Shrugging, I kicked it to the side, the small rabbit charm skidded across the floor as I stepped into the shower. Somehow, I knew it was just Tuesday…

Bodies bustling to and fro endlessly, shuffling crowds went across the street or down the lane. Vehicles blared their horns and voices raised in urgency for things that seemed but a miracle.

Clambering off the bus, I surveyed my surroundings. How did I get here? My skin felt soft yet damp as I ran my fingers across my arm's length. Cautiously sidestepping another body that moved too slowly for my comfort. My surroundings flickered. The scent of the bathroom lingered but the faint recollection of finishing and more ghosted through my memories as I walked.

 _Did I lock the door?_

Horn. Bells.

 _Was the stove off?_

Wind pushing. Heel to tile tap. Car door slamming.

 _Were the windows closed?_

Horses neighing. People laughing.

Someone yelling.

Something crunching…

 _She was brushing my hair again. He was home. The little room echoed and I heard voices. Pitching I accidentally knocked the book from the bed and he reached over to pet me and tell me stay calm. The door was open and a faint smell perfumed the room._ _"She's awake, I told you that thing would make her sensitive." She nodded to him and smiled. She tried to keep me still but I had already become aware that we were not alone._ _Tarzan was screaming in the background and the sound of adult laughter from nearby mingled with those of children who sat at my bedside. It was late afternoon from feeling of the heat and the sound of the familiar ice-cream truck on its routine spin. She rubbed my eyes and pushed the cloth to my nose._ _"Blow on this baby."_ _"Oh leave her be and let her enjoy the movie with everyone." He lifted me from her lap and rested me between them on the bed as she turned to adjust the fan. I sneezed. She laughed. He sighed._ _"Fine, you win." He took the cloth and repeated what she did, only this time I complied. He got out the bed and tiptoed between the various sizes on the floor and stood in the door. The other one paused the show for him to speak and she rolled over and kissed us both on the forehead._ _"I don't mind everyone enjoying a movie with me and my family but my daughter can't stand the smoke," he motioned to the few smokers in attendance and nodded, "and for those of you drinking, I would appreciate it if you didn't, not just around my kids but the neighbors and yours as well. Let's be adult for just a little while around them." He turned and winked at her._ _Grunts followed then splashes and more demands for the movie. He climbed into bed and the movie replayed as-…_

"How far ya' gern miss?"

"Huh?" My daze was broken. I was on another bus, when did that happen? My view put me twenty minutes out of the way. I looked back as he glanced in the mirror to see if acknowledged. "right here is fine." I paid, from my pocket. The purse looked wrong since my last time looking at it, I didn't bother. Something was muttered under his breath and I faintly heard the word moral or was it mortal. I shook it off and jumped off the bus, beginning my trot backward.

The sun was higher than it was earlier. Might still be early, I thought. I crossed again at another intersection and heard my name which sounded distant. My phone vibrated and as I read the notifications I vaguely glimpsed the words Thursday but dismissed it as an error that would be corrected. I heard it again, the whisper…

"Frankiea-a-a-ah!"

"Huh?" I was behind a counter. Goosebumps covered the length of my arms and I shivered as I came to. A book tapped my forehead and I sat confused. Blinking a woman stood there pouting as though her amusement failed. I blinked and played the first script that came to mind. "Sup, wha'd I do?"

"Lunch time?" she was reminding me to go on time, again. I think I brought lunch, but tried to remember making it. I was having trouble keeping up with my day's proceedings. The hall to the lunch room was empty, so I tossed concepts around for an upcoming contest. Maybe something with immortality? And I wondered why the crossed my mind again. Passed two coworkers as they greeted me with birthday wishes, "Eh?"

Rounding the bend to enter the kitchen, I collided with the door and my forehead stung. Images raced across my mind and things I had never seen, people I had never met, sounds I had never heard, yet it all seemed familiar. Time became a question for the second time today.

The door opened as someone came out and apologized for my injury but the it was drowned by the screeches of 'Happy Birthday' all around echoing in the small room. There was cake and soda and other treats. Pats on the back as I was prompted to cut the confectioned circle on the table.

The noise died and the crowd left, someone approached. "But my birthday isn't for another few months..." I whispered.

His look of bewilderment puzzled us both, after a minute he searched for his phone. I watched him swiped for a few minutes before he asked.

"Isn't your birthday-?" everything around us waned briefly.

"How?" my head throbbed. What happened?

A year. Five months. One day.

 _Gone. Passed. Missing._

Lost or stolen?

No matter what the reason was, she couldn't remember, but the time was gone.


End file.
